


Searching

by AngelynMoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moana (2016)
Genre: Demi-Gods, F/M, Gen, Immortality, Let me know if any need to be added, Past Major character Death (Moana) of old age, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: He searches for her in every lifetime, but in the last two thousand years he hasn't found her, he never expects to find her again, and then.... there she is.-Thoughts: Moana/Hawaii 5-0 crossover where Grace Williams is the reincarnation of Moana of Motonui and Maui has spent lifetimes searching for her.I suppose slight Au in that the movie Moana odes not exist in this universe.Grace Williams/Maui pairing,Grace is college age, likely back for break.





	Searching

Summary: He searches for her in every lifetime, but in the last two thousand years he hasn't found her, he never expects to find her again, and then.... there she is.

-Thoughts: Moana/Hawaii 5-0 crossover where Grace Williams is the reincarnation of Moana of Motonui and Maui has spent lifetimes searching for her.  
I suppose slight Au in that the movie Moana odes not exist in this universe.  
Grace Williams/Maui pairing, past Maui/Moana  
Grace is college age, likely back for break.  
\------

He searches for her in every lifetime, but in the last two thousand years he hasn't found her, he never expects to find her again, and then.... there she is.

She's different, but she still seems to be drawn to the ocean, to the Islands where she began though she was not born here, not in this lifetime, perhaps that was his fault in searching, he never did think she'd be born any place but here, on these Islands where she brought her people and where she died long ago, even if her people allowed him to take her and bury her at sea where she belonged.

Her eyes, her face, her smile, her laugh, all these things are the same as he remembers, for all that they should be different, her name is strange, it feels wrong on his tongue when he repeats it softly after overhearing it said by her father... no, her uncle, this man Maui can tell was born on their Islands, knows it by the way the man moves, the way he walks and touches those around him, hears it in the way he speaks, the strange new language that their people speak, but it's the eyes that really tell Maui that this man is an Islander, the way they dance and light up, change day by day like the ocean that they are all born from and to whom they all return.

Maui has been watching them for weeks, unable to bring himself to go to them, afraid really.

The girl, Grace, she is still so young, though not as young as she was when they returned Te Fiti's heart so many years ago.

But, she does not remember, perhaps she never will and Maui is not sure which hurts more, that she will never remember him and their life together or that she will and wonder where he is.

Would she search for him as he has always searched for her? Or will she pass it off as a strange dream?

Maui shook his head and sat at a bench table, a shrimp truck is parked nearby, Maui likes the food, but most of all he likes the anonymity of sitting here nearby. He has an easy view of Moana and the family she calls her own and how he can keep an eye on her without raising suspicion, many people frequent this place, the woman he once called friend and wife is only one of them.

He misses her, misses taking her on the ocean, teaching her something new about sailing. Even sailing is different now, not as simple as it once was, there are devices and technologies designed to help a wayfinder, a sailor but even though Maui keeps up on each one of these new ways he finds he much prefers the ancient ways, the ones he's taught so many times and watched his wife teach their children once they reached an age to learn.

Her name is not Moana, not in this life, the name she carries makes it obvious that she was born elsewhere, that her parents do not belong on the Islands, it should make it clear that she does not belong but she does. She belongs on these Islands as much as any one of the people that were born on them, she brought them here, these Islands are hers, theirs really.

Moana had laughed the first time Maui had called the Islands hers, laughed until she fell into the ocean and choked on water because she still hadn't stopped laughing.

She had told him then, once her laughter died off and she could breath again, that she had followed him, followed him in his hawk form and that if they had to claim the Islands then they belonged to them both, she'd called the Islands their firstborn on occasion, back when they thought there would be no children.

There were some days that Maui couldn't believe just how much he still loved her. Loved her even after she'd been dead so long, after spending so much time searching for her and never finding her. In all the years between her death so many centuries ago and him finding her now, in this time, he had never loved another, never once had he been able to look into the eyes of their people and not remember her eyes, the way they laughed, and the way she had looked after he'd first regained his hook from Tamatoa, when he'd been half shark and half man, it'd been clear she'd been trying to keep her attention on his words but she'd been too overcome with amusement for him not to notice.

In that life, when she'd gotten older, when her laughter came less he'd half change, just to see her smile again, to hear her laugh for what may have been the last time.

He remembered when she died, he'd been curled up next to her, lending her his warmth in the for of a large furred cat, as she'd gotten older she'd become colder easier even during mid day when the sun was at it's highest, and so Maui had taken to sleeping in an animal form next to his wife in an attempt to make her more comfortable in her age.

He'd noticed the cease in her breath immediately and had changed back, to hold her in his human arms for the last time. He'd sat there with her through the night and when morning came the village and their children had fond them sitting at the edge of the sea, the ocean waves cradling them gently in the dawn's soft light.

Maui had carried her to her pyre, had sat down and watched her burn and when the flames finally dies away he ha collected her ashes, bid their children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren farewell and had climbed aboard the ship that Te Fiti had given them as a gift in Moana's youth. 

He'd tucked Moana's ashes safely away, tucked a feather from Hei-Hei with her and they sailed away from the Island, their people waving them off as they had so many times before and Maui had sailed until he was far from any land and gently sent his wife's ashes into the waters that had so often protected them, that had brought them together and Maui watched what remained of his wife slip away from him.

That night he'd dreamed of he wife again and almost every night since, and he'd heard her voice calling him to find her, to seek her out as he'd sought Te Fiti's heart so long ago and so had begun his journey, his ever lasting search for the woman he'd married.

He'd never thought about what to do once he'd found her, it had been Moana that had made the first move so long ago.

It hadn't been any big declaration, it had just been an offer to stay on the Island her people had settled, a promise that they'd always have a place for him and that she'd always ne there for him when he came back, when he came home.

It had taken him a few years to realize just what she'd been offering, to realize that she'd taken no husband, birthed no children, it had been the naming of an Heir that had finally clued him in to what Moana had been saying when she had promised him a home on her Island.

It had been shocking to realize that as far as her people were concerned Moana was Maui's wife and that even if he never called himself her husband Moana would never have another, she'd have Maui or no one.

And Moana's face the first time he'd called her wife and asked her to call him husband was a memory that he kept near and dear to him. It had of course led to them referring to one another exclusively by Wife and Husband for the following year, and even the majority of their lives together.

The woman that carried the soul of his wife looked up and Maui had to smile, and then froze when her eyes met his.

There was a moment of stillness and then Maui stood, tripped over nothing and somehow ended up tumbling down the beach to land face down in the sand at the edge of the ocean, the ocean's waves lapping at his body almost soothingly.

"Are you alright?" The girl that once was his wife asked as she stepped into the surf to help him up.

"You're welcome." Maui blurted and then blushed embarrassedly as she tugged him up to stand.

She laughed and Maui smiled sheepishly.

"I think you mean 'thank you.'"

"I..." Maui watched her and knew he couldn't just walk away, "You're pretty." He blurted, "I mean... you're like the ocean..., I ... crap."

She laughed again, "You trying to ask me something, Beachboy?" 

Maui frowned at the term but nodded anyway, "I'm a sailor."

"A sailor?" The girl asked, she sounded impressed.

Maui grinned, "Yeah, I have a boat I built myself and of course the one I inherited, it's ancient and beautiful, there's a legend that my people tell about it."

The girl smiled and wrapped her small hand around his bicep, "I'd like to hear it."

"Yeah?" Maui asked.

She nodded as she led him back to the shrimp truck and her family.

"Oh, I'm Grace Williams, by the way." She smiled up at him and Maui could already feel the glares from her family and found he didn't mind them glaring at him, it meant they loved her and wanted her safe and he could only be glad for that.

"Maui Motonui." Maui smiled down at her and yeah that smile hadn't changed a bit.

"So, tell me the story." Grace demanded as she sat with her family, dragging Maui to sit with them.

"Right..." Maui paused wondering how to start before deciding to begin the way Moana had always began the tale for their children, the ones that belonged to them and the ones that belonged to their people, "In the beginning there was only ocean until the Mother Island emerged. Te Fiti. Her heart held the greatest power ever known. It could create life itself. And Te Fiti shared it with the world. But in time, some began to seek Te Fiti's heart. They believed if they could possess it, the great power of creation would be theirs. And one day, the most daring of them all voyaged across the vast ocean to take it. He was a demi-god of the wind and sea. He was a warrior. A trickster. A shapeshifter who could change form with the power of his magical fishhook. And his name was Maui...." Maui paused at her confusion, the little crinkle in her nose, "I'm named after him.." He explained and continued the story.

Maui telling Grace and her family the story of how he had fallen in love with his wife, and how they had returned the Heart of Te Fiti and saved the world, and perhaps he couldn't help adding a bit about the Demi-god of the wind and sea searching endlessly for his wife having vowed to have no other but her as his wife.

"Do you think he'll ever find her?" The little boy, Grace's brother asked, entranced by the story and Maui's telling of it, fascinated with the tattoos that matched the story as well, Maui letting the boy trace a few of them.

"Of course he will." Maui smiled at the boy, his eyes somehow finding Grace's, "The Demi-god of the Wind and Sea would never break a promise, he'll search for his Moana until he finds her again and if she doesn't remember him, well, he made her fall in love once, he'll just have to do it again." Maui turned back to the boy, staring down at him, "And well, that is going to be the best part of it all, isn't it? Being able to fall in love with his wife all over again and make her fall in love with him too."

And Maui realized just how true those words were, how often did anyone get to fall in love with the love of their life more than once, how many got to make them fall in love with them again, to have, not a second chance, but another life together.

Maui's eyes flickered up to meet Grace's again and a blush burned on his cheeks as he recognized that look she was giving him, the same gentle smile she'd given him when he'd tried so hard to be humble for Te Fiti before she'd gifted him with a new Hook and he'd found himself returning that smile.

It was a new beginning and Maui was glad that his searching had ended for a life time, he couldn't wait to fall in love with his wife again.

\-----

A/N: I don't even know where this idea came from but well here this is.


End file.
